User blog:Lenus010/General Dies Irae Terminology
So today i'll be going over a Few Dies Irae terminology that are absolutely essential to the verses story and over all power, these terms mostly cover stuff about the soul the and how characters in the series are generally able to manifest certain abilities Due to them. I'll start with the most Basic one and fundamental one Die Ewigkeit Also know as the Sorcery which controls Ahnenerbe a Magical Formula Originally created By Mercurius, which is used to merge a person and an Item on the spiritual level giving them superhuman physical characteristics and Spiritual armor which Determined by the amount of souls you absorb, the more souls you absorb the more durable and stronger you are, think of it as the equivalent of merging 1000 people into one person their physical strength and durability would dramatically increase, giving them resistance to conventional weapons and immunities to diseases. It is also important to note that the quality of the souls play a huge part in overall power, every attack a Die Ewigkeit user gives off will drain the souls they have accumulated, quality of souls slows the process down immensely. die ewigkeit.png Screenshot (320).png Ahnenerbe Cursed objects that are spiritually connected to a specific person usually through them gaining a personal connection to them from actions done in the past, this is what powers the Die Ewigkeit user and makes them exceptionally dangerous, they can come in the form of objects, such as Tubal Cain's Wewelsburg Longinus, Reinhard's Longinuslanze Testament, and Lisa's Palida Mors, these objects typically come from experiences in the past they have had with them. Screenshot (321).png Fusion Type Characters that are naturally merged with their Ahnenerbe these characters due to already being merged with their Ahnenerbe do not have to materialize the weapons into physical form but the power dwells within themselves, usually when you are merged with one you lose your sensibility and are unable to think properly, good examples of this are Wilhelm Ehernburg and Wolfgang Schreiber, Wilhelm becomes more sadistic and crazy when manifesting his Ahnenerbe and Schreiber when he is in his true briah where he merges with his Ahnenerbe is completely insane. Screenshot (323).png Materialization Type The complete opposite of Fusion Types these characters have to call upon their Ahnenerbe from within themselves and materialize it into a perceivable weapon to fight with or summon it from a different location entirely, these users tend to have Ahnenerbe that need to be summoned because they are weapons of murder and combat, examples would be Beatrice, Kei, Reinhard, Tubal Cain and Eleonore. Screenshot (324).png Expansion Type Like the other types listed they possess Ahnenerbe however... these characters usually possess more than one. Due to this they excel at defense as they are capable of defending themselves better, but offensive capabilities are pretty low, examples of these users are Lisa and Rusalka. Screenshot (325).png Special Type These characters possess characteristics that either does not fall into any of the pervious types listed or fall into more than one of them, great examples of this is Machina, who possesses a Fusion type due to already fusing with Dues Ex Machina and Materialization type with his briah, another one would be Valerian Trifa who is fused with the divine vessel but can also Materialize Longinuslanze in briah, an example of someone who does not all into any is Mercurius. Screenshot (326).png Assiah The Very first degree of the Die Ewigkeit magical formula known as Activation, in this stage a Ewigkeit user materializes the characteristics of their Ahnenerbe, which they can engage in combat with every LDO member possesses one. Assiah.png Screenshot (327).png Yetzirah The Second degree of the Ewigkeit magical formula known as Formation, unlike with Assiah a Yetzirah is the fundamentals of a Ahnenerbe made to be seen physically, not only does it boost their spiritual senses, but it pushes their powers to hights an Assiah users cannot compare to, do note that not only materialization types can have a Yetzirah, fusion types like Wilhelm can have one as well, by making stakes from the core of his body outward, even Machina can however it manifest differently as it is more of an aura than anything else, Yetzirahs are incredible dangerous, a mere strike from one can shatter souls within their physical bodies. They also double as curses that consume souls and concepts to feed their power. Also note that attacks from them cannot be nullified. souls and concepts.png Shatter souls.png leathal curse.png cant be nullified.png Beri'ah The Third Degree of the die ewigkeit magical formula known as Creation Figment, this is the attribute of proclaiming a desire and showing it to the world, the users of beri'ahs are incredible dangerous due to their desires being able to ignore the rules of common sense and logic. they create a "Parallel world" where their desire is law and none can go against it. do note that due to the nature of this ability their influence is incredible limited, and can only be kept up for a few hours at MOST, there are exceptions to this though, Reinhard's castle Gladsheim is one, it is stated that Gladsheim has been kept up for months and has shown no sign of disappearing like normal beri'ahs do. Beri'ah.png Screenshot_189.png Screenshot (329).png Atziluth The final and ultimate degree of the die ewigkeit magical formula known as Emanation, this is when a die ewigkeit users power and influence grows to the point where they can convert the rule they had in beri'ah and emanate it across creation permanently, not even they can call it off, thus they are literally god and nothing can go against their desire. at the point of the story IWKB only four entities have gained the atziluth degree, this includes the First Heaven Mithra, the Second Heaven Muzan, the Third Heaven Nerose, and the Fourth Heaven who is currently occupying the throne at the time of the story, Mercurius. note that die ewigkeit is only exclusive to mercurius and is his guide for normal people to reach the status of "god" other heavens have had their own means and methods of doing so. Two Hadou Gods cannot co-exist as their existence is to battle for the throne as the supreme arcane. Screenshot (330).png Hegemony Like how Ahnenerbe have types Beri'ah and Atziluth do as well. Hegemony the property of excreting your Beri'ah outwards and imposing laws on your surroundings, in short to have your desire be experienced by others and make them effected by it as well. these desires are usually formed by something a certain characters usually wants their view of reality to be like "I want X" and or "I wish reality was like Y" a very good example of a Hegemony is Wilhelm, he changes the world around him to fit what would be perfect for a vampire, making his surroundings in an 500m range completely dark, where he can drain the life of anything within it. more include Eleonore who's Muspellsheim is a fiery hell that burns anything that is unfortunate enough to fall within it. Screenshot (331).png Transcendent Unlike Hegemonies, Transcendents are those who chose to want to change themselves. It usually follows the line of "I want to be X" opting to change themselves in a way that is satisfying to them, they can change themselves into immaterial things to abstract concepts like how Beatrice can change into Lightning, some opt to change themselves into other people entirely, like Valerian Trifa's desire to become Reinhard. Screenshot (332).png Arcane Title The arcane title is a name given to each of the members of the LDO to represent who they are, however it feels more like a curse than a name given that the names were given to each of them by the Serpant Mercurius. so the end result usually is making one of their skin crawl. It is essental to note that some members actually like their arcane title but refuse to use it due again to being because of Mercurius. It is then used as a method of bullying in the ranks of the LDO, calling someone a name that was originated by Mercurius is vile to literally everyone there. Screenshot (333).png Foreknowledge The feeling that you have already experience a certain event or occurence before, but you haven't due to it just only happening as you experience it, this is the concept that Mercurius embodies and what drives Reinhard to look for a worthy opponent. Even though Mercurius embodies the concept he is haunted by it and seeks desperately to find the unknown. Note that one other person is effected by it Shirou his behavior making him extremely reckless and adventure seeking, yet no matter how hard all of them try to see the unknown the foreknowledge forever haunts Screenshot (334).png Category:Blog posts Category:Dies Irae